when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aincradian-Soviet War
"After Boris Motovov sent Mary Joy Larionova and her fellow KGB Order agents to successfully kill Kayaba Akihiko, or Heathcliff, the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, the Aincrad Liberation Front, led by Kibaou, decided to persecute Christians also. Now Jesus Christ would be so sad when it comes to this." --Su Ji-Hoon, Taking in Vain The Aincradian-Soviet War is a war that lasted in 8 months. This was mainly fought between Aincrad and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and was part of the USRAC War. History Prelude Boris Motovov sent Mary Joy Larionova and her fellow KGB Order agents to kill Heathcliff, leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath and they succeeded. Soon after the Knights of the Blood Oath fell causing Kibaou's faction of the Aincrad Liberation Front to take over. Kibaou then proceeded to make great anti-Soviet speeches and enforce laws that discriminated Christians and Rubyists; this caused the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command to attack Aincrad, starting the Aincradian-Soviet War. Meanwhile, in the Vatican City, Pope Francis blames Kibaou for the persecution against Christians as well. Battle of Alam Village The first battle of the Aincradian-Soviet War was fought at Alam Village in Lugnica, one of Aincrad's newfound allies, and about 50,000 people lost their lives. This move made the United States became a new ally to both Aincrad and Lugnica, and thus formed the Aincard Defense Treaty by the President of the United States, Donald Trump. Foundation of the Aincrad Defense Treaty Following the battle of Alam Village, the Aincrad Defense Treaty is formed as an alliance that consists of Aincrad and its allies: Lugnica, the United States, the United Kingdom, France, West Germany, Canada, Osea, Emmeria, Aurelia, Australia, New Zealand, Thailand, the Philippines, Kolechia, Hyrule, South Korea, South Japan, the Mushroom Kingdom, the United Preschool Nations, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe, the Air Nation, Pokemonia and the Rebel Alliance. Amidst this: the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command has recruited some help from Russia, China, North Korea, North Japan (including the Empire of the Rising Sun), the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, Tamagotchistan, Arstotzka, the Garudo Republic, Yuktobania, Estovakia, Leasath, the Cayman Federation, Western Australia, the Combine Empire, the Empire of Make Believe, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Galactic Empire and the Fire Nation (with support from Sweden and the Holy See). Aftermath Both nations had significant losses. While the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command claimed victory, their country lost a quarter of their economy, but they lost a significant amount of land. For Aincrad the result was that this war actually had a decisive victory with the ADT, thanks to the USRAC Army being commanded by Yevgeniy Motovov to force their retreat, despite the establishments of Gungale and Underworld, two newly-established New Central Powers member states. The fate of Aincrad will be unknown when Aincrad didn't know Rubyism causing USRAC invade,so that they will become Ruby Rose's enemies after found out Rubyism causing USRAC War. Upon hearing The Journey Home however during the events of How I Can Help Make the World Great, Kibaou was soon stepped down in shame for persecuting Christians and Rubyists, only to be replaced by Kirigaya Kazuto, and soon a holiday dedicating this conflict is established, which is called the Aincradian-Soviet Friendship Day. Later Aincrad and Lugnica began to rebuild towards the end of the USRAC War via the Aincradian-Lugnican Redevelopment Program. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:USRAC War Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events